Disney's House of Kids present: Kidsongs Incorporated
Season 1: Disc 1 # The Stolen Kidsongs Incorporated Shows: ''Our First TV Show'' (1982/My Version/Remix), America's Wackiest Home Movies (1997/My Version/Remix), Leader of The Pack (1984/My Version/Remix) # Big Bad Wolf Daddy: ''Studio Fun (1983/My Version/Remix), ''Soundcheck and Double Trouble ''(2014/My Version/Remix), ''The Painter (1984/My Version/Remix) # Decades Through The Years with The Three Caballeros: ''Decade of Hits'' (1985/My Version/Remix), Jump to the '50s (2016/My Version/Remix), That '70s Musical (2002/My Version/Remix) # Goofy's Valentine's Great Date: ''Let's Sing American Songs'' (1983/My Version/Remix), Be My Valentine (1978/My Version/Remix), The Angels (1984/My Version/Remix) # Timon and Pumbaa: ''We've Got This Down'' (1984/My Version/Remix), The Hero (1970/My Version/Remix), The Bully ''(1984/My Version/Remix) Disc 2 # '''Jiminy Cricket & Friends: 'Classic Kid's Songs (1984/My Version/Remix), SONG: Give Thanks To The Lord (from KTV) The Joker (1984/My Version/Remix) # Unplugged Kids Club: ''What's at #1?'' (1985/My Version/Remix), The Basket Case (1984/My Version/Remix) # Gone Goofy: ''Songs & Games'' (1985/My Version/Remix), The Slumber Caper (1970/My Version/Remix), The Ghost of the P*lace (1984/My Version/Remix) # Rent Day: ''Practice Makes Perfect'' (1987/My Version/Remix), The-Not-So-Ugly-Duckling (1970/My Version/Remix), New Image (1984/My Version/Remix) # Donald's Lamp Trade: ''Let's Count 'em Down'' (1987/My Version/Remix), SONG: No Substitute For Honesty (from Dr. Wonder's Workshop/AMESLAN Kids), Go for the Gold (1984/My Version/Remix) Disc 3 # Daisy's Little Buds Debut Part 1: For Kids & Starring Kids (1988/My Version/Remix), Little Buds ABC's (2007/My Version/Remix), X Marks The Spot (1984/My Version/Remix) # Daisy's Little Buds Debut Part 2: It's Sing-a-Long Time! (1989/My Version/Remix), Little Buds 123's (2007/My Version/Remix), Funny Money (1984/ My Version/Remix) # Daisy's Little Buds Debut Part 3 - Kidsongs: ''Alligator on the Loose'' (1994/My Version/Remix), A Fish Story (1994/My Version/Remix), Billy's Tummy Ache (1994/My Version/Remix) # Donald's Pumbaa Prank: ''Music Video Madness'' (1988/My Version/Remix), SONG: The Lord Alone Can Bring (from Dr. Wonder's Wokehop/AMESLAN Kids), Robot Bop (1984/My Version/Remix) # Thanks to Minnie: Let's Get Moving (1988/My Version/Remix), SONG: Never Give Up (from Dr. Wonder's Wokehop/AMESLAN Kids), Space Case (1984/My Version/Remix) Disc 4 # Goofy for a Day 1: It's a Kid's World (1989/My Version/Remix), Just One of The Guys (1988/My Version/Remix), School's For Foods (1984/My Version/Remix) # Goofy for a Day 2: ''We Want Our Kidsongs'' (1990/My Version/Remix), Mad Money (1988/My Version/Remix), No Jockos (1984/My Version/Remix) # Goofy for a Day 3: ''Livin' in the USA'' (1991/My Version/Remix), Tanner vs. Gibbler (1988/My Version/Remix), Superbike (1984/My Version/Remix) # Goofy for a Day 4: ''Counting Down The Chart'' (1992/My Version/Remix), Baby Love (1989/My Version/Remix), She's So Shy (1984/My Version/Remix) # Pluto Saves the Day: Made by Kids (1988/My Version/Remix), SONG: I Can Succeed (from Dr. Wonder's Wokehop/MAESLAN Kids), The Leprechaun (1984/My Version/Remix) Disc 5 # Clarabelle's Big Secret: The Mail Must Go Through (1994/My Version/Remix), NASA Space Week (1985/My Version/Remix) # The Mouse Who Came to Dinner: Pizza, Pizza (1994/My Version/Remix), I Need a Little Pasta (1994/My Version/Remix) # Max's New Car: ''Circus Day'' (1994/My Version/Remix), Band Together (2002/My Version/Remix), Basketball Blues (1985/My Version/Remix) # Not So Goofy: Katie's Little Lie (Learning a Lesson) (1994/My Version/Remix), SONG: The Top of My Pizza (from BJ's Teddy Bear Club), The Trouble with Centigrups/Totally Odd Squad (2014/My Version/Remix), Siedah Garrett (1985/My Version/Remix) # Everybody Loves Kidsongs Incorporated: It's A Wrap! (1992/My Version/Remix), Middle Age Crazy (1989/My Version/Remix), The Camp-Out Blues (1985/My Version/Remix) Disc 6 # Mickey's Magical World of Holidays: Dateless in San Francisco (1995/My Version/Remix), Mother's Day Reservations (2015/My Version/Remix), Halloween Spooky Science Special (2011/My Version/Remix), Judith's Happy Chanukah (2015/My Version/Remix) # Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation with Bunk'd: ''Live From Camp Kikiwaka'' (2016/My Version/Remix), Xander Says Goodbye (2016/My Version/Remix), Luke Out Below (2016/My Version/Remix) # The Brady Bunch Swings In: The Winner (1971/My Version/Remix), The Personality Kid (1971/My Version/Remix), Jan's Aunt Jenny (1972/My Version/Remix) # The Lion Guard Pranks with Donald & Pumbaa: Beware the Zimwi (2016/My Version/Remix), SONG: Stand By Me (Crossover), Bunga and the King (2016/My Version/Remix) # We Love You Chip N Dale: ''Everybody Hates First Kiss'' (2008/My Version/Remix), SONG: Circle of Friendship (from Dr. Wonder's Workshop: AMESLAN Kids), Slime Party (1996/My Version/Remix), SONG: My Girl (Romantic Movie/TV Music Video Montage), Double Trouble (2010/My Version/Remix), SONG: Baby Elmer Had A Friends (from Baby Looney Tunes) Season 2: Disc 1 # Fun with Music Part 1: ''Fonzie Joins the Band'' (1982/My Version/Remix), Dance to Your Own Beat (2000/My Version/Remix), We'll Be Righ Back After These Commercial Messages, Starla Magic Microphone Toy Commercial, Time Life 100 Songs for Kids Music CD commercial, The Wiggles: Wiggly Dancing Guitar Commercial, Caillou Singalong (Irwin Toy 2002), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, SONG: Born To Sing ''(from Baby Looney Tunes), Violet's Music (2007/My Version/Remix), '''SONG:' Bob's Brass Band (Crossover), We'll Be Righ Back After These Commercial Messages, Cedarmont Kids - 100 Sing Along Songs For Kids, Fisher Price The Backyardigans Sing-Along Music Maker Commercial, Super Singing Tommy Ad (1998), Kidi Super Star | VTech Speelgoed, Care Bears Commercial (Sing-Along Friends) (2003), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, I Love a Parade (2000/My Version/Remix), 80's Disney Music Favorites Commercial, Hasbro Furby Connect Karaoke TV Toys Commercial 2016, Kit Kat Dancing Kids TV Commercial, The Chipmunks Greatest Hits Commercial (35th Birthday Party) 1996, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated # Fun with Music Part 2: ''The Maetro Plays'' (from Sesame Street: Episode 3917), The Play's the Thing (1992/My Version/Remix), Be Righ Back After These Commercial Messages, Fisher-Price AM/FM Radio commercial (1985), Fisher-Price Star Stage commercial (1986), Portable Radio/Cassette Player (1992), Original Kidz Bop Commercial (2001), K-Tel Mini Pop Kids Commercial, Lets Rock Elmo, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, SONG: Born To Sing (from Baby Looney Tunes), What Instrument Does Alvin Play? (2007/My Version/Remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Cabbage Patch Kids sing-along album, Blue Man Group Toy Commercial, Original Kidz Bop Commercial (2001), Hokey Pokey Elmo 2004 Ad, Barney's Song Magic Banjo Ad (1998), Blue's Clues Sing Along Blue Ad (1998), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, We Got the Beat (1995/My Version/Remix), We'll Be Righ Back After These Commercial Messages, Playhouse Disney CD Commercial, Time Life Disney's Greatest Songs CD Commercial, Pokémon The First Movie (2000) OST Soundtrack 2nd Commercial - TVcommercial - TV Spot - TV Ad - USA, The Official Commercial for Selfie Mic! | As Seen On TV!, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Sonic Sez - Sonic's Song (Awareness & Music) Disc 2 #'Playtime Music Part 1: 'Be Bop ''(2000/My Version/Remix), ''It's Not Easy Being Green (from Muppet Sing Alongs/1994/My Version/Remix), We'll Be Righ Back After These Commercial Messages, Time Life 100 Songs for Kids Music CD commercial, Barney Magic Bongos (1999), Dora The Explorer Dress And Dance Commercial (2005), Mickey Mouse Disney follow the light keyboard toy commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Ruby Sings the Blues & Cliff Hanger Sings the Blues (from Between the Lions), 1984 Michael Jackson Doll Commercial, Barney's Move 'N Groove Dance Mat Toy Commercial, K-Tel Mini Pop Kids 2 Commercial, Rock & Roll Elmo & Ernie Ad (1999), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Fun With Music (from Disney Sing Along Songs/1989-1990/My Version/Remix), We'll Be Righ Back After These Commercial Messages, Sesame Street Live Commercial - 2002, Michael Jackson Bad Album Release Commercial 1987, Andy Fisher Price Commercial, Mickeys Splash Dance, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated # Playtime Music Part 2: ''Let's Dance'' (1998/My Version/Remix), Music Lessons (1991/My Version/Remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Barney's Greatest Hits Commercial, Magical Musical Thing toy commercial from 1979, Smyths Toys - Disney Frozen Northern Lights Elsa Doll, Glow Worm Commercial (circa 1985), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Sesame Street: 80s Music Mashup Parody, We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Super Singing Tommy Ad (1998), Sing and Swing Angelica Ad (2000), Blue's Clues Sing Along Blue Ad (1998), We Did It Dora Commercial By Fisher-Price, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, We Love the 60's (1998/My Version/Remix), Modern Music (1987/My Version/Remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Disney Channel: Shake It Up & Just Dance Disney Party,80's Little Boppers Toy Commercial, Just Dance Kids 2014 | Announcement Trailer, Mini Pop Kids 15 Commercial (ORDER NOW!), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 3 #'You're Invited To Secret Slumber Party Girls Part 1': Girls Just Wanna have Fun (1991/remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Cut and Style Barbie Commercial, Underoos Underwear 1982 Commercial "Girls", C Watch Power Puff Girls Toy commercial from Trendmasters, Kelloggs - PPG Cereal, Lalaloopsy Girls Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Punky Brewster's Workout (1985/remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Princess Wishing Star Ad (1994), Bubble Yum: 1989, Original Goldie Blox Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Mom's Best Friend (2002/remix) #'You're Invited To Secret Slumber Party Girls Part 2: 'It's My Party (1997/remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, 80's Ads: Underoos Fashion Underwear 1981 Barbie Daisy Duke, Mattel Barbie Generation Girl Doll, VINTAGE 80'S POOCHIE FOR GIRLS COMMERCIAL Toy TV Commercial, Gap Commercial (Little Girls), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Child's Play (1997/remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Generation Girls First Edition Dolls Commercial v1 1999, Underoos: 1979, Cabbage Patch Bath Babies Ad (1995), Breakfast with Barbie Cereal commercial (1989), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Fly Away Home (1999/remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, Power Puff Girls Movie got milk? commercial, Dora Live in NYC sweepstakes, Honey Girls Commercial, VINTAGE 60'S CHATTY CATHY DOLL COMMERCIAL WITH MAUREEN MCCORMICK, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated #'You're Invited To Secret Slumber Party Girls Part 3: '''Girl Meets 1961 (2014/remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Girl Meets First Date (2015/remix), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, When Shelby Met Cyd (2015/remix),We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated #'You're Invited To Secret Slumber Party Girls Part 4:' Witchy Grrrls (1999/remix/my), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporatedck To Kidsongs Incorporated, Baby Blues (2006),We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, And Now BaAnd Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporatedck To Kidsongs Incorporated, Dance Revolution - November 2006 episode (CBS/my version), We'll Be Right Back After These Commercial Messages, And Now BaAnd Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporatedck To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 4 #'This Is The Weekenders Part 1:' #'This Is The Weekenders Part 2:''' Category:DeviantART Category:Film Roman, Jackhole Industries, Telepictures Productions, and Disney Junior Scandinavia